All He Ever Wanted
by ChelzToddBrooke
Summary: Sequel to "Part of His World" More family fluff preparing for the new baby!


**A/N I had suggestions for a baby boy and a baby girl and I went back and fourth for awhile and settled on a girl, but those who wanted a boy...keep reading. I also had this written completely different with Jack screaming at a woman at the play date who said some negative things about Angela, but I wanted to keep it fluffy...if you all would like to see Jack worked up sometime, let me know I can work it into a story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

* * *

Jack silently watched her paint. He loved to watch her, especially now. She was five months pregnant with his daughter and currently painting the nursery. He had initially been uneasy about her painting while pregnant, but Angela would not be denied. So he did some research and found some paint made specifically for people in their predicament and let her have at it. Angela stopped her painting and carefully eyed what she had done so far. She was painting their daughter's name on the wall just like she had done for Leah three and a half years earlier. The sky blue wall would say Kit when she was finished. They had just found out last week they were having another girl and immediately began thinking of names. After many odd suggestions they settled on Kit Marjorie Montenegro- Hodgins. After that they found bedding and got a jump start on the nursery. The room was based around a bright flamingo and sea shell bed set colored in blues, greens, pinks, and yellows. Jack smiled as she picked up the paint brush again and continued perfecting the massive "K" on the wall. She absolutely glowed in the sunlight. She was barefoot and her hair was pulled back. Her flowly tunic draped over her rounded out body and over her black leggings. He always loved the way she dressed; it expressed her free spirit and made her look like a gypsy.

"Don't forget you have to pick up Leah from her play date" Angela reminded, not looking away from her art.

"I didn't forget, I was just coming to tell you I was leaving" Jack replied, finally entering the room. He walked up and kissed her softly. "I'll be back soon" he promised as he left.

He slowly walked into the house where his daughter's play date had been held and was coming to an end. He began to approach the circle of mothers chatting in the kitchen.

"Who is the adorable little blue eyed girl with the dark hair?" He heard one ask, pointing towards Leah.

"That would be my daughter, Leah" Jack stepped in. "Hi, Jack Hodgins" He reached out to shake the woman's hand.

"Oh, uh hi, Melissa Ward" The woman replied bashfully as she noticed Jack's intriguing blue eyes. "Is this the first time you brought your daughter to this play group?" She wondering, knowing she'd for sure remember him.

"Hi Jack, I didn't see you come in" The host of the play date interrupted.

"Hey" He replied politely with a grin then turned back to Melissa. "Actually no, Leah is pretty much a regular" He answered her question on a light laugh.

" Really?" Melissa was surprised. "I've never seen you before" She commented.

"Leah's mom, Angela is usually here. Which one is yours?" He figured he might as well make conversation as the play date was wrapping up.

"The little boy with the white blonde hair, Hayden. I think I remember Angela, very pretty, dark hair, right? She's lucky to have a husband like you, not many guys like to run the play date errands" The woman continued. Jack had a sneaking suspicion he knew what Melissa was up to, but he played into it anyway.

"Ang and I aren't married" he admitted, nonchalantly, crossing his arms across his chest. He laughed inwardly as he noticed Melissa's eyes following the lines of his biceps.

"Oh, well that's rough, being a single parent is never easy" Melissa continued. Jack could see it now, next she would ask him if he wanted to get a cup of coffee or get the kids together to play. He didn't want to disappoint the woman, but he also wasn't going to mislead her. He was with Angela, period, the end.

"I'm sorry , I wasn't clear. Angela and I are not married, but we are together. At this point we are engaged indefinitely." He clarified. Melissa looked completely thrown off guard. She just stared at him for a minute.

"But Leah" Was all she could come up with. Jack smiled.

"Being married is not a requirement for having a baby" He pointed out, figuring she must have been married when Hayden was born or she wouldn't necessarily think that way. Seconds later he watched Leah bound into the room. "It was nice meeting you, but now I better get home" He finished his conversation with Melissa and scooped Leah into his arms, turning his shoulder to the woman.

"Daddy!" Leah greeted him. "Where's Mommy?" She wondered immediately.

"Mommy's at home painting Kit's room" Jack explained.

"Oh Jack" The host called for his attention. Jack spun on his heels to face the woman. "Here, Leah didn't want this getting ruined, but she was very excited to show everyone her baby sister" She said handing Jack one of the copies of their sonogram picture. He looked at the picture and reached around the slide it in his back pocket. "So how is Angela, when is she due?" the woman pressed on.

"Angie is fine, she's due in June" Jack answered. Jack and the woman continued talking for a few minutes until Leah began to get restless and Jack decided it was time to head home. After Jack left, Melissa went to talk to the host.

"So Jack" she began.

"Yeah, Jack's a nice guy, he and Angela are a cute couple and Leah is a sweet little girl. They have another one on the way." The host explained.

"But their not married?" The fact still confused Melissa.

"Right, they are a little untraditional, but they are the real deal" The host said moving on her way to gather the toys around her house.

As they walked in the house, Jack could hear Angela singing along with the radio and he assumed she was cleaning her brushes in the kitchen. He set Leah down and watched her take off in that direction.

"Mommy!" Leah cried, running at her. Angela caught her lifted her into her arms.

"I wish you wouldn't do that" Jack said softly. Angela sent him a questioning look. He took two steps in her direction and took Leah from her. She pouted slightly. "I love you" He said with a grin. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Leah.

"So how was your play date?" She asked enthusiastically.

"It was so much fun" Leah began and continued to ramble about all the happenings of the afternoon play date. When she was done with her story, Jack sent her to go play for awhile.

"What are you smiling about?" Angela wondered, slightly concerned with her fiancé's amused expression.

"A woman was hitting on me when I went to pick up Leah" He replied with a cheeky grin.

"We talked about this Jack, I don't care as long as it says in your pants" Angela reminded and kissed his cheek as she sped out of the room with her now clean brushes to continue her painting. Jack stood in the kitchen with his mouth agape in disbelief. Seconds later Angela reentered the room.

"Not that I care or anything, but which woman was it?" She inquired, her cheeks flushing slightly.

"Melissa Ward, um, Hayden's mom" Jack answered.

"Oh, pretty blonde" She quipped with an approving nod. Jack couldn't help but laugh. He knew she was hiding how she really felt.

"I'm committed to you babe" He whispered setting a stray hair behind her ear. "I didn't even give the woman a chance to ask me out." He assured her. "I only want you" Jack finished, kissing her. Angela smiled warmly and left again.

Later that night Angela had decided she had done all the painting she could for the day and chose to investigate the intense laughter coming for the master bedroom. She found Leah fresh from her bath in just her Disney underwear, sitting on the bed covered in an assortment of items. She had a hat on her head, sunglasses on her face, a tie around her neck, bracelets on her wrist and a scarf around her waist.

"What's going on in here?" Angela wondered, redoing her pony tail. Leah continued to giggle.

"Shhh" Jack instructed, trying his hardest not to laugh himself. Angela smiled as they both burst into laughter, still clearly enjoying whatever game they were playing.

"Jack" She gave him a pointed look.

"What? I didn't do anything" He laughed defensively.

"Yeah, she put all that stuff on herself" Angela replied with a smile.

"It's not all mine" He claimed.

"Nope but those Ray -Bans, that Armani tie and that ugly beanie are all yours" She laughed. "besides, it's past bedtime" she finished, picking her camera up off the nightstand and taking a picture of her fiancé and daughter. She then took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Alright little one, you heard Mommy, bedtime" Jack mentioned, pulling the hat off her head and the sunglasses off her face. Leah pulled the other articles off and moved in her mom's direction. Leah set her hand on her mom's swollen belly.

"Goodnight Kit" She whispered then looked up at her mom.

"Goodnight sweetie, I love you" Angela grinned, kissing Leah and running her hand through her unruly curls.

"Night Mommy, love you too" Leah responded. She crawled back across the bed to her father.

"Let's get you tucked in." Jack stated, tossing his daughter over her shoulder. She giggled fiercely.

When Jack returned to the bedroom, Angela had made herself comfortable on the bed. She was curled into herself as best she could, watching something on TV.

"How you feeling, Momma?" He asked softly.

"I'm tired" She disclosed, rolling over to face him.

"I bet you are, I should have stopped you from painting hours ago."Jack replied, moving to rub her feet, noticing her ankles were pretty swollen.

"Speaking of stopping me, why won't you let me hold Leah anymore?" Angela asked

"I have a feeling you won't like the answer to that question." He answered with a light laugh.

"What am I really going to do to you; you are willingly rubbing my feet, which by the way feels wonderful." She smiled. Jack stopped momentarily and gave her a quick kiss. Once he returned to rubbing her feet he looked up at her and met her eyes.

"If you promise not to kick me in the nuts, I will answer your question" He said with a cheeky grin as he looked down at her foot in his lap.

"Ok, I promise" She said with a content sigh as she relaxed into her pillow, letting her eyes drop closed.

"Alright, well, I guess you can hold Leah if you want, but I just don't want you over exerting yourself and well Leah is heavy" He shrugged. Angela opened her eyes and gently tugged her foot away. Jack was expecting her to give him hell. When he looked at her face he knew that wasn't going to happen. She was giving him that look she used when she found him endearing. She reached down and grabbed his arm and pulled him to her.

"I love you Jack" Was all she said before kissing him slowly.

"Love you too" He said against her lips as the kiss came to an end. Jack gave her another quick kiss and went to ready himself for bed. Angela watched the muscles in his back flex as he pulled his shirt over his head with one hand. Her eyes followed the lines of his body downward as he stepped out of his jeans, exposing his near perfect butt in his tight charcoal grey boxer briefs.

"Jack?" Angela called for his attention.

"Hmm" He responded, looking over his shoulder at her.

"Do you think we should get married?" she asked. Jack could tell by her tone this was not the typical marriage conversation they had numerous times.

"What do you mean, babe?" He returned, going to sit on the bed. She was giving him that nervous look that took over her features when she was unsure of where the conversation was headed.

"I don't know, I shouldn't have brought it up" She backed down with a sigh,

"No Ange, if it wasn't important you wouldn't have brought it up. I just don't know what you mean specifically" Jack encouraged her to continue.

"You're the marrying kind" Angela blurted. Jack cocked an eyebrow at her somewhat blunt statement. "You want it all, the weddings, the rings, the signed piece of paper and I want to give you that at some point" She tried to explain.

"Angie, I know and we've talked about this. I will never force or pressure you to marry me. I only want you and if being with you means I don't get married, that's fine." He replied.

"But what if you find someone who will marry you?" Angela questioned. Jack needed a minute to process her last statement. It wasn't that he was considering finding someone else, it was the fact she thought he would want to find someone else. He studied her face for a moment, noting that she was on the verge of tears and looked truly concerned.

"Where or how for that matter" he began until realization overcame him. "If this is about the play date thing, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it; I just thought it was amusing. I would never do that to you, like I said I didn't even give her a chance." He state apologetically, mentally beating himself up for even making the statement. Angela was not as cool about things like that while she was pregnant, he should have known.

"But there is nothing that says you couldn't; we're only engaged, not married. You could have twelve girlfriends on the side and wouldn't be at fault." She sobbed.

"Angela, I don't want twelve other girlfriends. I just want you and Leah and soon Kit. Those are the only girls I need. Yes, I want to marry you, but on your terms not because you're scared I want someone else. I'm yours and I want you in what ever capacity I can have you whether that is girlfriend, fiancé, wife, or mother of my children. I want you." He disclosed, now nearly crying himself.

"you really mean that?" Angela squeaked.

"Yes" he answered barely above a whisper, setting an errant curl behind her ear.

"What if I'm not ready to get married after Kit is born like I said before?" She asked.

"That's fine babe, I didn't make you sign a binding agreement. You just said you wanted to have another baby before we got married so that could mean the day after Kit is born or after her eighteenth birthday. Either way it doesn't matter to me."Jack explained with a soft smile. Finally, Angela's expression lightened and a watery smiled crossed her face. "That's better" Jack grinned. He gently wiped away the remainder of her tears with his thumb. He slid closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. One of his hands dropped down to her abdomen. "Angela, you have given me a beautiful daughter and we have another one on the way. This is all I've ever wanted. I'm not going anywhere I promise" He whispered and kissed her temple. Angela relaxed into the bed. Jack snuggled down next to her and continued to run his hand in circles over her belly. "I love you" He said softly.

"Love you too" Angela mumbled as she drifted to sleep. Jack watched her beautiful brown eyes fall closed. He smiled to himself and followed her to sleep.

The next morning, Jack found himself alone in bed. This was odd for a Sunday morning; they usually spent the morning in bed watching TV with Leah. He then remembered how dedicated Angela was to her artwork in Kit's room, so he figured that's where he'd find her. He crawled out of bed and stepped into a pair of basketball shorts and made his way down the hallway. He heard giggling from the room that would soon be Kit's. Giggling that could only belong to one Leah Montenegro- Hodgins. Jack leaned against the doorway as he watched the scene before him. Leah was in a horribly over sized t-shirt, tied back to keep her from tripping, that was somewhat smudged with paint. Both of her hands were covered in bright pink paint. Angela was sitting on the floor with Leah standing between her legs. She too was in one of her painting shirts and leggings. Angela pressed Leah's paint covered hands against the wall. She carefully made sure each of her little fingers transferred the paint to the wall. Jack noticed a set of larger yellow hand prints already on the wall next to the fresh pink ones. He knew what they were doing, him and Angela had done the same thing in Leah's room. Leah's prints however were not in her own room. They used the hand prints to mark the size of the family before the child was born. He stayed unnoticed for a few moments longer as he watched Angela wipe down Leah's hands with a baby wipe.

"I suppose it's my turn" He said finally. Angela turned to look at him and smiled.

"Daddy!" Leah squealed, darting across the room. Jack picked her up. "I got to put my hands on the wall" She announced, point back at the wall she had previously been standing in front of.

"I see that, you did a great job" He grinned. "Hey, is this my shirt?" He asked, looking down at her attire.

"Yeah, Mommy said you didn't need it, and she didn't like it anyway" Leah disclosed. Jack couldn't help but laugh then quickly sent a mock glare towards his fiancé. Angela shrugged and smiled. He gave her a smile that said all was forgiven even though he was never upset to begin with. "Daddy, we need your hands now" Leah prodded.

"Ok, ok" He said setting her down a following her across the room. "Good morning" He whispered to Angela before giving her a quick kiss as he sat down next to her.

"Morning" She smiled. As instructed Jack dipped his hands in the lime green paint and pressed them against the wall. When he was finished he cleaned his hands and moved to sit behind Angela so she could paint the corresponding names next to the hand prints. He noticed Leah watching her mother intently as if fascinated with each brushstroke. He smiled inwardly; this truly was all he ever wanted.


End file.
